Amongst the Shooting Stars: Precious Memories
by DevilLove13
Summary: Sakura Haruno was on a mission. To kill Sasuke Uchiha. Of course without fail, Naruto was right there besides her. In the midst of battle, Sasuke proves to be one of their greatest foes yet. Sakura needed a miracle, but it has a price. Full Summary inside
1. This Miracle comes with a price

**Amongst the Shooting Stars: Precious Memories**

_Summary: Sakura Haruno was on a mission. To kill Sasuke Uchiha. Of course without fail, Naruto was right there besides her. In the midst of battle, Sasuke proves to be one of their greatest foes yet. All that awaited them was they're inevitable deaths. Although Sakura never wanted this cruel fate, she embraced it anyway. In another dimension, or rather another universe a certain man was watching, heartbroken by this girl's cruel fate he gives her the ultimate weapon, but this came with a cost. This 'ultimate weapon' belonged to the other universe and couldn't exist in any but it's own. Sakura very shocked at this new power thought it was a miracle. Naruto watched on as Sakura battled Sasuke on even grounds of power, and wondered how this happened. He never knew that for this miracle, the price was beyond their comprehension. _

**Chapter 1: This Miracle comes with a price.**

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed, as he watch Sasuke slice Sakura bit by bit. Sasuke smirked as Sakura flinched with every cut.

"This is what you get, for thinking we're still 'friends'!" Sasuke yelled as he prepared to finish her off, but Sakura wasn't going to die just yet though. As Sasuke lifted his sword for a frontward swing Sakura swayed to the right and the sword barely skimmed her arm. She then pulled out a kunai and cut his side as she leapt away.

_**How did it come to this? Oh yeah, we were looking for Sasuke and we found him. **_

Sakura landed beside the fallen Naruto and searched for any obvious injuries. Relief filled Sakura as she found nothing, but why isn't Naruto getting up?

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked softly with her hand on his back as he slowly got up.

"Yeah I'm alright…" Naruto mumbled as he got to his feet. He looked at Sasuke with cautious eyes.

_**Why were we still fighting? Was there even a point…? **_

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered as she looked at him with worried eyes, but he quickly shook her off.

"Come on, Sasuke's waiting for us." Naruto pointed out with a smirk and Sakura followed his stance. "Sasuke! We ARE going to bring you back!" Naruto called out and Sakura frowned. Naruto was going to have to change his tone of voice, because this was a **statement**.

_**Ah…I Remember, it was because I love him, or rather we both love him.**_

"Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Why can't you leave me alone?" Sasuke screamed as he charged at the two, but the two were ready. They didn't mind dying, if it meant Sasuke was coming back. Naruto charged at Sasuke and punched him with an immense amount of brute force that would make anyone cringe. As Sasuke flew backwards, Sakura was ready to punch his back towards oblivion, but that thought was soon put aside as the white haired man named Seigetsu caught him. Sasuke grunted a thank you, before turning around to face Sakura.

When Sakura saw that Sasuke's attention was put on her, she prepared herself. Hiding all her pain, emotionally and physically, with an emotionless Façade, Sakura dodged as Sasuke swung his ridiculously long sword for her head. Flipping backwards Sakura landed on her feet, with her palm on the ground to slow herself down. Using her legs she propelled herself at Sasuke with enormous speed. With her specially made Katana in her left hand she sliced Sasuke's Shoulder.

"Sasuke, I'm not so weak anymore, eh?" Sakura smirked as she passed by, but with all her attention on Sasuke she didn't realize until the last second that someone was awaiting her. With her immense speed, it was impossible to stop herself as she propelled into Karin. With a knife in her right hand Karin had little to no effort as Sakura stomach slammed into the knife.

"Whoa, who knew Karin can actually do something like that?" Seigetsu said to himself as Sasuke and himself battled Naruto. Naruto Spun his head around sharply to see Sakura's status, but Sakura was on the ground healing herself as Karin jerked her head around sharply as if she didn't know what to do.

"Sakura! Naruto yelled, but it soon became his fatal error. The two he was facing both stabbed him in the stomach. "Geh!"

"Naruto!" Sakura mumbled as she healed her own wounds. Karin was long gone, after all that was the first time she actually inflicted damage on _anything._ When Naruto didn't respond, Sakura mentally cursed herself for being the weak person she was. If Kami really did exist, did he like playing with people's lives?

Sasuke slowly approached the fallen Naruto, and smirked.

"This is what happens when you believe a little _too _much." Sasuke Yelled as he raised his sword for the final blow, but an object stopped his sword quickly.

"Sakura?" Sasuke hissed, but Sakura had no emotion left. Something had taken over her consciousness. Looking up it seemed like Sakura's hand… It turned into a weapon? Sakura slid her hand in the form of a weapon off Sasuke's snake sword, and tried to cut his face. It barley skimmed his face as he turned to look at Sakura.

Sakura's Arm was still visible, but a Naginata was sticking out of her arm. Cringing at the sight, he didn't notice she was already gone.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin screams from afar as Sakura's Naginata went deep in his leg. Sasuke didn't even feel the pain until Sakura started to wave him around like a toy.

When Sakura finally stopped tossing him around like a rag doll, she shed the last remaining tears in her. Sasuke looked at her expression in confusion, but that confusion was soon put aside when he tore himself from the Naginata. Breathing heavily, he briefly wondered how she was still able to stand. Looking at her torn up clothes, He saw that there wasn't a mark from the stab. How…?

In the deepest corner of her mind, Sakura's consciousness watched on as Sasuke get beat up bit by bit. Even after all he did to her, she still cried. She cried for Naruto, for Sasuke, and for herself. Just a while ago a tremendous power offered her a chance, a _miracle._ Of course without hesitation Sakura accepted it, and the power laughed and took over her body. Why did she have to depend on another's power?

Sasuke panted hard as Sakura hit him over and over again. Tears dripping from her eyes made his heart ache, but he couldn't back down now. He swore he would never come back; he was a man of pride, you see. He wasn't planning on even calling Naruto and Sakura his 'Friends.' …but his heart continued to ache. Seigetsu and Karin watched from afar. There wasn't anything they could do except, get in Sasuke's way, so they got up and ran away to tell Akatsaki about they're situation.

Naruto watched Sakura fight Sasuke on even grounds and he wondered how Sakura achieved this new power. The power was so overwhelming, that it made the air evaporate with its heat. He briefly wondered how Sasuke could even _stand, _with the pressure surrounding them. Feeling faint, Naruto closed his eyes and gave all his last remaining hope to Sakura.

_**Sakura, you have to bring Sasuke back.**_

Sakura swung her Naginata at Sasuke's legs and he tripped over them. Or Rather they bled so much that he collapsed. As Sakura lifted her weapon for a final blow a voice rose in her head.

**Stop.**

Sakura froze in her spot as Sasuke prepared himself for his own demise.

**Your time is up.**

Sakura's head started to jerk, as she fought her own consciousness to finish the task at hand, but her feet were planted on the ground.

**This Miracle comes with a price… You understand it don't you?**

Sakura's consciousness returned to her lifeless body and as she cringed at the pain Sasuke had inflicted on her. Sakura still unable to move, looked down at Sasuke. He was breathing hard, but he was alive. She then moved her gaze towards Naruto. Unconscious, but alive. Sakura looked down at her arm, and it slowly returned to its original shape. Sakura then looked back at Sasuke, but he was long gone.

Her head free from any thoughts, she walked towards the fallen Naruto. She kneeled down beside him and healed his wounds. Although, tears began to flow down her cheeks endlessly she didn't speak a word. Alone in a deserted battle field, what could she say? '_I messed up again, hehehe!' _Or '_Oh no he got away!' _ She began to pity herself, to pity the fact that she was even having these thoughts…

She finally understood what she wanted to say. When Naruto was free from any burdening injuries, Sakura stood up and began to walk away. Hair flowing in the wind she looked back at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura whispered softly, and walked towards the light.

**Somewhere In another Universe**

"Oy, Maka!" Soul called out. The both of them have been called by Shinigami-sama for a brief introduction for a new student. For some odd reason Maka was very uncomfortable and was walking abnormally fast. "Maka! Didn't you hear me?"

"Soul, I'm sorry but my mind is really absent right now…." Maka replied. Ever since this morning she felt a tremendously powerful soul in DWMA… "This new student…is very powerful…"

"So the new student is a shinigami?" Soul asked as he jogged up to Maka in an attempt to catch up. "So you mean like kid?"

"No I don't think that's it…" Maka mumbled. It wasn't a shinigami and she was confident about that, but its power is overwhelming. Suddenly, the power dropped in half and Maka started to run out of instinct. Soul claimed his space besides her in an instant.

"Now why are you running?" Soul complained, but Maka didn't respond. Maka finally slowed down when she heard a familiar energetic scream.

"It is I, Black Star, The one who surpasses even **GOD!** BAHAHAHAHHHH" Black star called out towards Soul and Maka. Tsubaki soon appeared by his side, waving at the two.

"I guess Tsubaki's the only one who can handle Black Star..." Maka laughed, and Soul nodded his head in agreement.

"Oy, Black Star, Are you going to meet the new kid too?" Soul called out and Black Star let another burst of laughter escape his lips.

"YEAH! I heard she's powerful, but OBVIOUSLY not as Strong as me! BAHAHAH— Upmh!" Black Star screamed laughed, but he quickly fell of the railing he was standing on. Tsubaki, the kind flower bud she was asked for his hand, but never the less Black Star refused her and swiftly jumped to his feet. "I AM THE MOST STEALTHEST NINJA OF ALL TIME, BAHAHAHAAA!" Black Star continued and everyone sweat dropped.

Maka then returned her attention to the room up ahead. She could finally find the source of the tremendous power. Walking briskly up to the door she slowly put her hand on the handle. With a sudden confidence outburst she opened the door sharply. Soon her vision was on a girl her age with pink hair.

"Crona…?" Maka asked dumbfounded, but as soon as Maka looked closer, this girl looked nothing like Crona. "Wait, who…?" Maka asked as she walked into the room, followed by Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki.

"This is Sakura Haruno, a weapon or meister depending on her soon to be partner's wishes." Shinigami-sama said out of nowhere. "She's just a little someone I picked up."

"Just a little someone?" Maka and Soul asked in harmony, while Black star laughed hysterically behind them.

"I-I Just needed her!" Death the Kid mumbled in a corner, and Maka looked at him.

"What do you mean…?" Maka asked. Maybe Kid had a crush on her?

When Liz and Patty transformed back into their human forms, Patty began to laugh whole heartedly.

"You should've seen him!" Patty exclaimed, "He was screaming that her outfit had perfect symmetry! But when she finally came here, he got depressed because of her torn up clothes!" Patty laughed as she fell to the ground, laughing like a maniac. Liz just sighed.

"His needs to control himself…" Liz sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead, "The poor girl can't even go home anymore…" She cried out and plopped down besides the girl known as Sakura. "I'm sorry you had to come here…"

"Ah, it's alright!" Sakura exclaimed bashfully, as she waved her hands in front of her face, "If he hadn't given me power, I would have never been able to complete my mission…" Sakura mumbled then looked towards her feet as she slowly swung them back and forth. "Am I in Heaven?"

"No." Shinigami-sama said faster than anyone else. Everyone except Sakura sweat dropped.

"Oh okay." Sakura replied, and everyone turned to face her. Was she insane?

"Are you sure you don't want an explanation?" Tsubaki spoke up, and Sakura shook her head negatively.

"No, all I can say is, I am forever in your debt." Sakura replied, while bowing. Black Star suddenly stop laughing and looked at Sakura.

He suddenly started to laugh again, "BAHAHAH, Yes you are to be my slave!" Black Star Laugh shouted before Maka punched him in the head.

"Before all else, I'd like to welcome you to our school!" Maka Said cheerfully, "and about the debt thing, don't worry about it! Just live how you want!"

"Yeah, that is until you find a Partner." Soul muttered, and Maka turned her head sharply to glare at Soul. "Er, You'll find a cool partner, just like cool little me did!" Soul Chuckled.

Sakura laughed and everyone stared at her. Suddenly feeling self conscious, Sakura sat awkwardly. "What? Is there something on my teeth?" Sakura muttered and everyone laughed.

"Nah, You're just so adorable when you laugh!" Liz commented, as Sakura cheeks turned pink. "You should smile more often!" Liz said, a bright smile plastered on everyone's face as Sakura began to laugh once more.

_**I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to go to a strange place. **_

Sakura Smiled.

_**Even the People are strange.**_

Dum-da-dummm! So how's my first soul eater and Naruto crossover fic? I know I haven't finished my other stories, but I couldn't stop myself from writing! Writers block is a bitch towards my other stories….

_Questions for the future storyline!_

-Should Sakura be a Meister or a Weapon? In the end she ends up being both anyway…

-Who should Sakura be paired with? NO YURI OR YAOI thank you very much!

-Should I Plan out a plot, or go with the flow? (I just made this up as I went along.)

-IS IT PROGRESSING TOO QUICKLY? (If it is….FHA!$#$WEFFDGDSeGTFONOOBB)

_ANYYWAYY, I need reviews to continue! So Review!_


	2. Only the past, can create a Future

**Amongst the Shooting Stars: Precious Memories**

_**Chapter 2: Weaving a Future, with the threads of the past.**_

Once again, I'm alone. No matter how hard I scream no one will listen. No matter how much I claw the walls, no one will care. Naruto and Sasuke why would you do this to me? **This is Madness.**

Sakura burst out of her bed sheets, panting. That was…a Dream? Sakura put a hand on her forehead and looked around. Ever since she came to this school they treated her like any other student which was good, but something was odd. Brushing the insecurity aside, she slowly rolled out of the bed and slipped into a pair of pale pink Slippers.

She walked slowly towards the room's closet and grabbed a random outfit. Changing into a pair short shorts and a Striped tank-top, she then walked towards the washroom to brush her teeth. When she got to the sink, Sakura looked down at the handle.

"How do I do this again?" Sakura mumbled to herself. These sinks were different from Konoha's, thus making it difficult for Sakura to use. Grabbing her toothbrush, it suddenly started to vibrate loudly causing Sakura to yelp and drop it.

"Oh yeah…electric toothbrush or something…" Sakura noted. This place used electricity in many of their things… Picking up the tooth brush once more, she briefly rinsed it off before putting toothpaste on it. Staring blankly at her reflection as she brushed her teeth, she didn't hear the faint knock on her door. Suddenly the soft knocking turned into banging.

"Y-Yes?" Sakura stuttered as she ran into the room to grab a black cardigan. As the banging increased Sakura began to panic. "Who is it?" Sakura yelled.

"—Soul I told you, she might still be asleep!" Maka hissed, while struggling to keep Soul from breaking the door.

"We've been knocking for forever!" Soul argued, but the yelling soon turned into mumbles as the other residents looked outside of their doors for all the commotion. Sakura's door started to open slightly and a bashful Sakura walked out.

"I'm sorry you had to wait!" Sakura laughed, with a hand behind her head and Soul started walking away. Sakura blinked innocently at Maka and she shook her head.

"Soul's just in a bad mood, that's all." Maka explained and Sakura nodded. The two made their way over to the classroom, talking about anything that came to mind.

"Oh yeah, Sakura is this your first time attending class?" Maka asked, and Sakura nodded once again. Although Sakura's been in the area for a week, she never once went to school. That's why Sakura felt odd.

"Yes, it's my first time. I'm really nervous~" Sakura sighed and Maka shook her head negatively.

"Don't worry, as a new student you take this time to find a Partner. Just don't take somebody else's partner." Maka warned, and Sakura gulped.

"…and If I do?" Sakura asked hesitantly, and Maka's eyes turned deadly.

"The previous partner will kill you, probably out of betrayal or jealousy!" Maka said in a sing song way that made Sakura flinch.

"I'll remember that." Sakura replied. _I guess Soul is out of the Question._

"Ah! We're here already!" Maka said as she went behind Sakura to lightly push her. "You go in first, you know…for a grand entry!"

"Wait—" Sakura began, but before she knew it, she was already in the classroom. The loud conversations soon died down into whispers as Sakura looked around. It looks a lot like a stadium of some sort, definitely not Konoha's tastes, She thought to herself. Sakura gulped as she sat down besides Maka and Soul.

"Ahem. Now that everyone's here…I'd like to briefly introduce a new, uh… Let's see, Transfer student from Japan?" Stein began, but it seemed like he was having a conversation with himself. "Ah yes… Sakura Haruno could you please come up front?" Stein adjusted his glasses as Sakura got up from her seat and made her way down the steps.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno and I am currently looking for a partner." Sakura said politely, as she bowed her pink haired head. Slowly raising her head up again, she looked at each face and a blush began to rise in her face. _What do I do now? _Sakura thought to herself as she panicked.

"Thank you Sakura, You may now return to your seat." Stein smiled before handing her a stack of papers. "Ah, before that would you mind passing this along?"

"Sure!" Sakura beamed as she climbed the stairs towards her seat. "Here Maka." Sakura whispered while passing the papers along.

"Wow, Sakura that was the shortest introduction I have ever heard!" Maka giggled, and Sakura blushed.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" Sakura pouted and Maka continued to giggle.

"Usually new students talk on and on about their journeys and expectations for the future, so it was refreshing to hear such a simple request!" Maka smiled and Sakura didn't feel so bad anymore.

"I see…" Sakura smiled back. They then returned their attention back to the lesson.

**After school**

"Bahhh, Another animal dissection…" Maka groaned, "Is Stein addicted to bodies or something?"

Sakura laughed, but before she could say anything of flock of students surrounded her.

"Hey, you looking for a partner?" One girl asked, "Just in time, my old partner just disbanded me!"

"Shut up! I disbanded you so I can be with her now, move it!" Another guy yelled, and more and more people started to ask her. Sakura was about to use a teleportation jutsu when a loud bang silenced the whole classroom.

"Shut it, you guys are giving me a head ache!" Soul grumbled and nobody spoke. It seems like Soul hit the poor table because it had a dent in it. The silence was soon broken when Maka hit him in the head. Maka chop was it?

"Soul, Why are you in such a bad mood?" Maka exclaimed, and Soul rubbed his head lazily as he turned to walk away.

"I don't know." Soul replied, and Sakura stared at him.

"Soul…" Sakura said almost sympathetically before turning to her little group. "Okay you guys, I'm just gonna look for a partner somewhere else."

"What~?" The all groaned in harmony while Sakura walked away. Jogging up to Soul, she gave him a gentle slap on the back.

"Thank you, Soul!" Sakura smiled before running off. She didn't want to be a burden on Soul on anything, but she wished he would wait a little longer before she found a partner.

Running up to the roof of the school Sakura stared at the sun. _What a strange sun._ Sakura thought to herself. The sunset was pretty at least.

Sakura leaned on the railing she watched the sun slowly fall asleep.

"I wonder what you're doing right now, Naruto." Sakura whispered in the wind. The miracle she chose to accept brought her to a strange place. She giggled to herself; _it's weird how she even came across such a chance. _ Sadly, she didn't have that power anymore. Sakura sighed.

_Now that I think about it, I've been ripped off. _Sakura frowned. "Damn Shinigami…" Sakura mumbled. When the sun was asleep she looked around for a spot to sit and think. There was one spot, but someone was sitting next to it.

_Pink hair just like me! _Sakura thought joyously as she skipped over to her, er, Him? Thinking it was a girl she sat down besides her.

"Hello." Sakura smiled and the girl looked horrified. "Are you okay…?" Sakura asked confused.

"I-I-I don't know how to deal with people who talk to themselves!" She screamed before running away. Sakura looked at the door dumbfounded.

"I-I talk to myself?" Sakura grumbled as her mouth twitched. "Shesh, How rude!" Sakura exclaimed before claiming both of the seats to herself. "Well, I've been known to do that a lot."

Staring up at the sky, Sakura wondered if her previous partners were looking at the same sky. A long time ago, her previous sensei once told her 'No matter how far you are from your loved ones, just remember that you're on the same earth, which means they might as well be standing right besides you.' Sakura smiled at this, because it always made her feel better.

Suddenly in a joyous mood, Sakura stood from her seat and stretched satisfied with what happened on her first day of school. Walking towards the roofs door she yawned and briefly wondered what Soul was doing right now.

**HIHIHIHHIHI! This Chapter sucks right? I'm sorry I just wanted to update quickly before school starts and my will to write. BUT FORSURE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME. Oh yeah, I'm still debating on a couple and a partner for Sakura : )**

**REVIEW FOR BETTER AND LONGER CHAPTERS, PLUS MORE UPDATES! REVIEW REVIEW please~**


	3. Our Matching WaveLength

_My life is but a mere fraction of the millions out there. Would it matter if I died?_

What a stupid thought. Sakura sighed. _Of course it wouldn't._

**Chapter 3: Wavelength.**

"Why is it so hard to find a decent partner?" Sakura outwardly complained. "All the people that come to me are either weird or jerks."

"Maybe you could try hunting for one?" Maka pointed out, but Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't really know anyone." Sakura pouted. They continued to walk in the hallways even though class was over. It was the perfect opportunity to find a partner for Sakura. Suddenly Maka's head perked up.

"Oh yeah!" Maka exclaimed shocking Sakura and everyone in that hallway. "Why don't you try testing out some partners?" Sakura's interest was now skyrocketing. Grabbing Maka on the shoulders, Sakura couldn't say much, but smile widely.

"Yes! Why didn't we think of this earlier?" Sakura happily said, as she released Maka from her grip. But Sakura smile soon died down into a frown as she thought. "But who are we going to ask?"

At this, it was Maka's turn to smile. "Well you can always do a test run with some of our friends! But you'd have to have a Wavelength connection with them." Maka mumbled. "I guess that won't do…" Maka Sighed and Sakura blinked.

"A Wavelength?" Sakura asked and Maka turned to look at her. "What's that?"

"Oh, yeah. You never learned about that yet!" Maka said, and Sakura looked at her blankly. "Meisters and weapons are paired with each, and must be skilled at channeling the wavelengths of their souls, constantly training with each other to synchronize the wavelengths of their souls to effectively battle against witches and evil humans."

"So it's like chakra control…" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Did you say something, Sakura?" Maka asked and Sakura shook her head.

"N-No! Nothing at all!" Sakura stuttered.

"Well, let's see if you could synchronize wavelengths with our friends." Maka said, while pulling Sakura along. "First Soul because I know exactly where he is." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh aha, I saw Kid just a minute ago while we were walking! I think we should go to him first!" Sakura reasoned as she dragged Maka away.

"Eh…?" Maka questioned as she let herself be dragged away.

_**Somewhere in the Impossibly Big School.**_

"You want me to help you?" Kid asked while fixing his perfectly symmetric clothes.

"Yes." Sakura said, while trying to avoid Maka's questioning stare. "I don't really know what this 'wavelength' thing is all about. I won't know until I try!"

"Sure, but… What do you want to be?" Kid asked while finally releasing his clothes. "A weapon or a meister?"

"I'm not really sure," Sakura grumbled. "I'm leaning towards a Meister, but…"

"Then I can't really help you." Kid said simply. "I can't turn into a weapon."

"Okay, then I'll try becoming a weapon!" Sakura reasoned.

"Okay, let's try it in the yard." Kid said, while gesturing to the hallway in front of them.

"Thanks Kid!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran up to walk besides Kid. Maka stood behind them.

While Maka continued to study Sakura's strange motives, she didn't sense the strange soul following them.

"Okay, try to picture a weapon in your mind." Kid instructed and Sakura did that.

Naginata? _Too long._

Shuriken? _Too small._

An Original Scythe? _Over used…_

Katana? _I'll try picturing that…_

Suddenly a bright flash engulfed Sakura's whole body. _W-What's happening to me? _Sakura's body slowly started to disintegrate and reform as she thought harder about the Katana.

"Ugh… What was with that?" Sakura groaned as she tried to pull herself up. "Eh Eh Eh, Where's my arms and legs?" Sakura screamed as she struggled on the ground.

"Wow, you got it on your first try! But… Did you want to become Traditional Chinese Axes?" Maka asked.

"No! I wanted to become a Katana! Not damn Shuāng rèn fǔ!" Sakura yelled, but it slowly died down. "Well the thought did come to mind when transforming…"

"Oh, you shouldn't have thought about anything other than what you wanted." Kid exclaimed, and then started to giggle like a little kid. "My gosh, Your perfectly Symmetrical!" Kid ran over to Sakura to try and pick her up. "Let's see if our wavelengths match!"

When Sakura got prepared to be picked up, she suddenly felt a sharp immense pain.

"Kid, What's going on?" Sakura struggled not to scream. "It's hurts so much…"

Sakura suddenly returned back to her normal form as she fell to the ground. Kid merely sighed.

"Our wavelengths don't match. Sorry." Kid mumbled as he went to sulk in a corner. "Perfect symmetry… why won't it like me…?"

Pulling herself up from the ground she walked over to Maka. "I didn't think that mismatching a wavelength hurt like that." Sakura grumbled.

"I think you were thinking too hard," Maka explained. "Don't channel your wavelength too much."

"_Now _you tell me." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. "This 'wavelength' thing is confusing."

"Well I'm surprised you even understand the concept. It usually takes people a few years." Maka congratulated, but Sakura didn't even smile.

_Even here I'm useless…_ Sakura thought negatively. "Well Maka, I'm going to calm myself down for a bit."

"Ah, Okay." Maka barley even got to say as Sakura ran away.

_I know it isn't my fault it never worked but it still makes me feel worthless. _Sakura sighed. She didn't care where she went. She just needed to cool off. You see, Sakura was the weakest in team seven, and probably between all the genin. Training her arse off for 2 years for nothing, there wouldn't be any use for her medical skills anymore.

Walking absentmindedly towards an empty hallway, she heard a piano. Sakura looked around and eventually her view landed upon a sign.

_The music hallway?_ Sakura thought to herself. _Wasn't this a military school? They have music her too?_ Sakura looked around for the source of the piano playing. _Night and Day by Cole Porter!_ Sakura thought. Sneaking a peek at one of the rooms she saw Soul play elegantly.

"Wow…" Sakura mumbled, "He's that good at the piano…?" Slumping down the door to sit down, she listened. The gentle way he presses the notes, as if he was in his own world. Sakura hummed along as Soul continued to play, without a flaw. Her eyes started to close.

_I knew it… Soul is actually a very gentle person…_

"HEY!" Someone yelled, and Sakura's eyes burst open. There was Soul, a foot away from her face. Sakura's face blushed furiously. "How long do you intend to stay here?" Soul grumbled as he got to his feet. "It's already 8:30pm."

"Oh…" Sakura sighed. "I never knew you played the piano." Sakura smiled as Soul lifted her up on her feet. "It was so gentle."

"…I don't like to talk about it much." Soul said, and Sakura stood confused.

"A personal subject, eh." Sakura sighed, as they walked down the hallway. "Okay, I'll respect that."

"That's cool." Soul replied. When they reached the school's front doors Sakura stared at the moon.

"Hey Soul, Why is the moon bleeding?" Sakura asked looking directly at the messed up moon. "That thing is hideous, bleh."

"Heh, I dunno." Soul chuckled, and Sakura looked at him.

"You should smile more often, it suites you more." Sakura whispered as she started to walk down the long flight of stairs, alongside Soul.

"Stupid, I'm just cool like that. Smiling is BlackStar's thing." Soul smirked, and Sakura laughed.

"Hah, I agree!" Sakura replied as she continued to laugh. Soul only smiled. As Sakura's laughing died down she remembered about the wavelength business.

"Hey Soul, you mind doing me a favour?" Sakura hummed and Soul backed away slightly.

"What do you want?" Soul asked cautiously.

"Be my meister for this evening." Sakura said simply as she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she looked straight at Soul. "Please?"

Soul looked away. He was never a 'bonding' kind of person, but…What harm could it do? "Sure what kind of weapon are you?" Sakura's eyes squinted.

"Shuāng rèn fǔ." Sakura said with an un-amused face. Soul struggled not to laugh.

"What in god's name is that?" Soul burst out laughing, and Sakura continued to look un-amused. "That sounds like some Chinese noodle dish!"

"Shut-up!" Sakura yelled as a faint blush dusted her cheeks. "I never wanted it anyway!"

"Hahahah…Well I guess that really sucks, but I don't even know what it looks like." Soul replied as he calmed down. "Let's see."

Sakura stared at him for a moment. His eye's started to show true determination. If he were a ninja, he wouldn't ever lose that will of fire.

"Alright Soul, get ready." Sakura reminded as she prepared herself. Soon the same process that happened before, repeated itself. _I guess its normal then._ Sakura thought. Soon she was the double axe again.

"Sweeeet~," Soul whistled. "This isn't all that bad. Now let's see if our wavelengths match!" He said, as he bent down to pick Sakura up.

There wasn't any pain this time. In fact, it felt pretty good. This strange feeling, it was l like energy was rushing in her.

"D-Do our wavelengths match…?" Sakura whispered, and Soul nodded. "I see…"

"Almost a little too good." Soul Acknowledged, as Sakura began to close her eyes. For some odd reason it made her sleepy.

Souls constant yells to wake up soon became sweet nothings in her ears, as she slowly lost consciousness.

_Soul…Why won't you become my partner?_

**Done! I'm sorry this chapters short yet again, and I'm sorry MakaXSoul fans! The couple has been decided! SoulXSakura! Yay! Since there aren't any stories like this, I thought it would be nice for a change. I also wondering… Is this cheesy? I wanted to update as soon as possible, because I have homework tomorrow and 3 exams next week. *Sigh* Oh yeah, I'm still debating on a partner because if I make Sakura with Soul, I won't know how to deal with Maka! I'm like Crona lol.**

**I have planned out the story line already so, it's no longer humbag. I guess there isn't much to tell you except…**

**REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL END THIS! thank you!**


	4. Lost Pieces

_When you feel like giving up, remember why you held on for so long in the first place._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Lost Pieces<strong>

"Naruto…" Sakura cried. The tears fell down her face, as she pitied her capability. "Please…This is my final wish…Bring Sasuke back!"

Naruto stared at Sakura before lifting his hand up. His hand slowly turned into a thumb up as he smiled. "I will Sakura! This is a promise of a lifetime!" Sakura cried a little harder as she whispering thank you, over and over again. Naruto would keep his promise, and she would at least die supporting him if that was all she could do.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't know where she was, and cared not. The wind blew gently across her face as she let out a deep sigh. Sakura dug through her thoughts as she tried to think of a way to pass the time, but nothing interesting appeared. Slowly, she sat up and finally looked around.<p>

She was on a hill of some sort and her ninja instincts told her it was way past 12am. Sakura then heard a faint snore, and that made her look sharply to her right. Sitting beside a tree trunk was Soul, Sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Her heart quickened dramatically as she stared at the boy.

_Why is he here? _Sakura thought hesitantly as her heart beat slowed. Slowly crawling towards the defenceless youth, she looked at his face. His facial features were captivating and she couldn't take her eyes away. He wasn't like the boys from Konoha, whose facial expressions were always alert. His showed innocence, probably because he hasn't seen the bloodshed that was a normal occurrence in her previous world, and this made her heart ache. Smiling softly at him, she made a promise in her head. She wouldn't let him be a victim to the terrible experiences that were important in the ninja world.

Slowly getting to her feet, she picked the surprisingly thin teenager up. Sakura wondered why he was so skinny, but quickly brushed the thought aside, since she had a much important task at hand. Leaping from house to house she made her way towards her apartment.

* * *

><p>Soul felt calm, like he was flying through air. The wind felt nice against his strangely exposed forehead. Slowly opening his eyes he saw pink hair. Slowly closing his eyes again, he relaxed. Wait, Pink hair? Quickly opening his eyes he saw that he was being carried away.<p>

"S-S-Sakura?" Soul stammered as he struggled from her grasp, but her grip only tightened.

"Stop struggling or else I'll drop you!" Sakura scolded, "You don't want to drop to your death just yet, do you?"

Wait. Just how high were they…?

Soul slowly turned his head towards the ground. They were **very **high up. Suddenly feeling nauseas, Soul quickly turned his gaze back towards Sakura.

"A-Are we flying…?" Soul babbled as his head started to spin. "You're crazy…"

Sakura looked at him as if he were the dumbest person in the planet. "Flying? Pshh, as if I could do that." Sakura replied. "I'm merely jumping from roof to roof."

"…That shouldn't be possible…" Soul grumbled as he placed a hand on his forehead. "This so isn't cool… being carried by a girl, this sucks." Sakura just laughed in response as Soul mumbled something about women, even though it was extremely irrelevant to the situation.

Sakura continued to jump on the house rooftops, carefully channelling Chakra to her feet so that it wouldn't disturb residents. Soul was already asleep due to the healing chakra in her hands which soothed his body warmly. Even Naruto couldn't resist that trick. Hearing his silent snoring again, Sakura couldn't help but smile. He was like the little brother she couldn't have. Finally reaching her apartment door, she carefully dug in her kunai bag for her keys. When she finally had the keys in her grasp, she opened the door. A few steps into her apartment, she froze with realization.

_Why didn't she just ask him for his address? _Sakura thought panicking. _ARGH, Why was she so stupid? _ Sakura let out a sigh before continuing into her apartment. She could be really dense sometimes, you know? A guy alone with a girl in an apartment… Sakura suddenly felt flushed. Rushing into her room to put Soul on her bed, she ran out. Locking the door behind her she stepped into the cold air. She really needed to cool her head.

* * *

><p>Quietly listening to her footsteps as she walked through the foreign city, she thought. Like always, her thoughts would drift off back to Konaha. For a brief moment she had forgotten, her relationship with Naruto. It was love and hate, but no matter what happened, they would always support each other.<p>

Tossing her head from side to side, she fought the tears that threatened to fall. She wouldn't lie. She missed Konaha with all her heart. When she first came here her thoughts were mixed, although her face appeared accepting. Each and every day, she hoped that this was just a dream, and she would return to Konaha when she woke up. Return to Naruto.

Stopping herself from walking any further, she lifted her hand to look at it. Her hand was trembling. _How pitiful…_Sakura thought as she tightened her hand into a fist. She wouldn't allow herself to be weak, she needed to be strong. Returning her hand to her side she continued to walk. Maybe she felt relaxed with Soul because he related to Naruto.

Smiling softly to herself, she continued to walk where the road would lead her. Turning briefly around a corner, she froze. There was a large chakra outburst, and it was frightening. Her pupils shrunk and her eyes widened in fear as she stood still. Sakura felt that if she moved, the source would find her.

"Oh…? My, my, it seems like I didn't need to look for my new toy after all." A snake like voice said behind her. Sakura's heartbeat quickened as she remembered fearfully, that she'd left her kunai pack behind. Slowly turning around, she stared at the blond women behind her. The woman was emitting such a thick malice, that Sakura begun to doubt Sasuke and Orochimaru's evilness. Swallowing nervously, she opened her mouth to talk.

"…w-What...Do you want…?" Sakura asked hesitantly as she stared at the woman, completely on guard. The Woman seemed to laugh at her fear.

"I'm just here to collect the accessories I've given my toy," She reassured, with a wicked smile on her face. "A toy that doesn't belong here."

Sakura hands trembled at her sides as she tried to think of a way to escape, but before she knew it three other figures appeared by her sides. The woman walked towards the frightened Sakura until she was an arms width away. She lifted her hand so that it grabbed a lock of Sakura's hair.

"You will soon be a cherry blossom tree that has withered with time," The woman predicted as she stepped even closer to Sakura. Her hand that was still in contact with Sakura's hair turned into a small black snake and the snake disappear in Sakura's hair. "A perfect view made just for me…" The woman smirked before disappearing with her companions.

Sakura was left there shocked and scared. Suddenly an outburst of pain rose in her head, and Sakura bit her Tung as she tried to prevent a scream. Power flooded her mind like that day, and she begun to see flashbacks. The time she actually tore through Sasuke as if he was a marshmallow, and the time she said her goodbyes to Naruto. Black spots clouded her vision, as her face made contact with the ground. She didn't want this to happen, this was royally messed up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heyy everyone! I wasn't ever going to stop this series, I was joking! It's just that I had major writers block so I apologise! *Bows*<strong>_

_**I recently found myself some inspiration, and that is to add some intense confusing romance! I was thinking that maybe Sakura could join Medusa and such, and Soul is all pissed off, but who knows? I do enjoy a suspenseful story, and so should you!**_

_**So for this Chapter, I think I rushed it a bit, but at least I got it done right? I might as well make a few more chapters before the dangerous disease known as writers block hits me again! You wouldn't like that right? Well anyway, I STILL haven't decided on a partner for Sakura so should I just do and OC? Or just leave it? And for the couple, it's pretty obvious what the couples gonna be right? Please give me inspirational quotes and info about soul eater and more reviews so that writers block doesn't strike again! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
